<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>messaging the way to your heart by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563987">messaging the way to your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>text fics are fun! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I did my best, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I dont know how to tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Sorta ?, lowkey, or how to do feelings, sapnap is a wingman, skeppy doesn't know how to type, technoblade is sorta of a wingman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:59:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this thing about online friends. And it was that their conversations could be the most random ever.</p>
<p>(or, basically, different conversations they have. there's a hint of romance, as is usual with people discovering themselves.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>text fics are fun! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/gifts">dontrollthedice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>BayBoyHalo added Dream, Sapnap, and GeorgeNotFound to a groupchat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Groupchat was named Groupchat.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: lmao</p>
<p>Dream: what’s this?</p>
<p>Sapnap: eyyyy sup</p>
<p>BadBoyHalo: I just thought we could have a nice group chat for ourselves :3</p>
<p>BadBoyHalo: I like Skeppy’s group chat but it can get chaotic sometimes o.O</p>
<p>GeorgeNotFound: sounds good to me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>GeorgeNotFound changed their name to georgeee</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap: OH POG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sapnap changed their name to sapdaddy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: ewwwwwwwww</p>
<p>BadBoyHalo: Language!</p>
<p>sapdaddy: whaaaat?? it isnt a swear word</p>
<p>BadBoyHalo: Yes, but, ugh </p>
<p>
  <em>BadBoyHalo changed their name to Bad</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad: So :33 how’s your day so far?</p>
<p>Dream: i have been procrastinating on this code and hw lol</p>
<p>Dream: what about u</p>
<p>Bad: You should be doing your homework, dream!</p>
<p>Dream: yeah yeah laterrrr</p>
<p>georgeee: dream do your hw so we can keep working on the code</p>
<p>Dream: i’m going to! eventually</p>
<p>Dream: what have YOU been doing, george?</p>
<p>georgeee: nothing lulw</p>
<p>georgeee: i’m waiting for you to do ur hw</p>
<p>Bad: What are you waiting for dream? &gt;:D</p>
<p>Dream: ok okkk</p>
<p>Dream: i’m leaving</p>
<p>Dream: if you guys didn’t want to talk to me you can just say it &lt;/3</p>
<p>Bad: Aw dream it isn’t like that!</p>
<p>georgeee: it is. leave</p>
<p>Dream: GEORGE</p>
<p>Dream: &lt;/3 &lt;/3</p>
<p>Bad: George!! D:</p>
<p>georgeee: he left to do his hw!</p>
<p>georgeee: i consider that a victory</p>
<p>sapdaddy: lmao</p>
<p>georgeee: your username repulses me</p>
<p>sapdaddy: at least it isn’t boring</p>
<p>sapdaddy: you boomer</p>
<p>georgeee: shush kid</p>
<p>georgeee: go do your own work</p>
<p>georgeee: don’t act like you don’t have that essay unfinissed</p>
<p>sapdaddy: I TOLS YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE</p>
<p>sapdaddy: now bad will be on my back about it</p>
<p>Bad: sapnap? o.O Didn’t you say you already finished it?</p>
<p>sapdaddy: yes so about that</p>
<p>sapdaddy: eh</p>
<p>sapdaddy: heh</p>
<p>Bad: SAPNAP &gt;:O</p>
<p>sapdaddy: lol bye</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>georgeee to Dream</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>georgeee: did you finish your hw yet?</p>
<p>Dream: i’m finishing it</p>
<p>Dream: but i recall you not wanting to talk to me &lt;/3</p>
<p>georgeee: u know i was lying</p>
<p>Dream: do i really??</p>
<p>georgeee: you idiot</p>
<p>georgeee: anyway</p>
<p>georgeee: get over with it soon, i wanna show you this thing i coded</p>
<p>Dream: ohhhh u wanna voice call as i finish it?</p>
<p>georgeee: sure g</p>
<p>eorgeee: discord?</p>
<p>Dream: yeah, i’m on the server rn</p>
<p>georgeee: i’m going rn</p>
<p>georgeee: but u have to finish your hw</p>
<p>Dream: no promises</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: i did finish my hw</p>
<p>Dream: sleep well, george</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> sapdaddy to Dream: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: so how’s your simping doing you dumbass </p><p> </p><p>Dream: hello to you too, my best friend</p><p>Dream: who wouldn’t call me out of my bullshit if he truly cared about me</p><p>sapdaddy: i care enough about u to call you out of ur bsactually </p><p>sapdaddy: so you two fell asleep on call ysterday</p><p>sapdaddy: when’s the wedding comign hUH</p><p>Dream: never ever because he is not interested in me </p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: that sounds like more bs </p><p> </p><p>Dream: dude </p><p>Dream: for real</p><p>Dream: he isn’t into me like that</p><p>Dream: i would know</p><p>sapdaddy: how do u kno</p><p>sapdaddy: did you confess already?</p><p>Dream: no, but</p><p>sapdaddy: HAH</p><p>sapdaddy: man you have been thinking about doing that ever since, idk, a year ago</p><p>sapdaddy: i say you go for it</p><p> </p><p>Dream: i am NOT doing that</p><p>Dream: dude i get it you think we like each other and all of that</p><p>sapdaddy: which is true btw</p><p> </p><p>Dream: but george is Not interested i know it i can tell it there’s a reason to why he doesn’t flirt back even jokingly and when he does he backs out immediately and also is not like george falls asleep with other people on call plus have you seen him? you have seen him he’s the cutest ever he would Not consider me as a possible partner not ever</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: ok breathe </p><p>sapdaddy: calm down</p><p>Dream: i am calm</p><p>sapdaddy: no ur not ur rambling</p><p>sapdaddy: stop typing to deny it we both know it’s true</p><p>sapdaddy: i know u man</p><p>sapdaddy: it’s ok ur afraid and all of that</p><p>sapdaddy: and honestly the amount of attentionu put on that george analysis lowkey scares me</p><p>sapdaddy: but ik u have good intentions so idrc</p><p>sapdaddy: BUT and i insist</p><p>sapdaddy: has he actually rejected you?<br/>
Dream: but he will</p><p>sapdaddy: i asked you a very specific thing</p><p>Dream: no he has not rejected me</p><p>Dream: as of now</p><p>sapdaddy: :)</p><p>sapdaddy: you should tell him</p><p>sapdaddy: use that awful song wilbur has</p><p> </p><p>Dream: oh my god no</p><p>Dream: fuck you</p><p>Dream: thank you, pandas</p><p>sapdaddy: you’re welcome man</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>georgeee to Dream</em>
</p><p> </p><p>georgeee: hey dream</p><p>georgeee: you have been kinda off today</p><p>georgeee: are you okay?</p><p>
  <strike> georgeee: do you need someone to talk to you? </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> georgeee: why is this so difficult  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> georgeee: texting your best friend shouldn’t be this complicated </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> georgeee: i just wanna know if you’re oka </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream: hey man!</p><p>
  <strike> georgeee: thank god </strike>
</p><p>Dream: nothing much i've just</p><p>Dream: been thinking about <strike>you lowkey</strike></p><p>Dream: about the code from the other day</p><p>Dream: i think i know how to fix it</p><p>georgeee: competitive much?</p><p>Dream: lmao</p><p>Dream: not like that but i think this could be good</p><p>Dream: skeppy paying us kinda good</p><p>georgeee: 20 dollars kinda good?</p><p>Dream: better than nothing :) </p><p>georgeee: sure thing</p><p>georgeee: discord again?</p><p>Dream: yep</p><p>Dream: hey can i show you a song wilbur made with the music bot</p><p>georgeee: wilbur?</p><p>Dream: that one british techno friend</p><p>georgeee: he has three british friends</p><p>Dream: the cute one</p><p>
  <strike>georgeee: cute huh </strike>
</p><p>georgeee: lmao idk ?</p><p>Dream: the one with the slightly disturbing texts</p><p>georgeee: ohhhhh</p><p>georgeee: ok, i think i got it</p><p>georgeee: sure  </p><p>Dream: pog </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>georgeee: it was a good song</p><p>Dream: i know, right?</p><p>georgeee: why did you want to show me?</p><p>Dream: i dunno, maybe it was your type of music</p><p>georgeee: not really </p><p>georgeee: but it was great</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>georgeee to sapdaddy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>georgeee: what does it mean if we sleep on call together sapnap i need help</p><p>sapdaddy: LMFAO </p><p>sapdaddy: what did dream do now </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream to skeppers</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream: skeppyyy</p><p>Dream: my man</p><p>Dream: except that you're my friends man</p><p>skeppers: haasha verty funny drem</p><p>skeppers: what dou want</p><p>Dream: george and i coded this thing you would be interested in</p><p>skeppers: keepr t alking</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dream to skeppers </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream: so what do u think</p><p>skeppers: veryy epics</p><p>skeppers: 10 dollars for ech onw?</p><p>Dream: a pleasure doing business with you ;)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream to Groupchat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream: LET’S GO I HAVE ENOUGH NOW</p><p>sapdaddy: o h? </p><p>Bad: Hi dream! hi sapnap!</p><p>Bad: What happened?:D</p><p>Dream: your boyfriend paid me finally </p><p>Dream: well he paid me and george</p><p>Dream: and with my part i can afford the thing i’ve been  meaning to buy for the longest time</p><p>sapdaddy: OH YOURE TALKING ABOUT THE THING?</p><p>Bad: What thing? o.O</p><p>Dream: YES THE THING</p><p>sapdaddy: LET’S GOOOOOOOO</p><p>Dream: LET’S GOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Bad: i’m so confused ;-;</p><p>georgeee: whatis happening</p><p>georgeee: my pho n e is blowingup</p><p>Dream: GEORGE :DDDDD</p><p>Dream: I DID IT!!</p><p>georgeee: bad has a boyfirend ? </p><p>Bad: I have a boyfriend???????</p><p>Dream: oh lmao i meant skeppy</p><p>Bad: WHAT</p><p>georgeee: lol makes sense</p><p>georgeee: what are you buying, dream?</p><p>Dream: the gift for my sister i told u about about!!!!!!</p><p>georgeee: WOOOOO POGGERS</p><p>sapdaddy: WOOOOOOOOO POGGERS</p><p>Dream: POG</p><p>Bad: I’m so confused</p><p>Bad: How is skeppy my boyfriend?</p><p>sapdaddy: shush bad</p><p>sapdaddy: now it’s not the time to be oblivious</p><p>sapdaddy: we r celebrating dream </p><p>Bad: ;-;</p><p>Dream: i love you bad but </p><p>Dream: is quite obvious how you guys like each other lmaoo</p><p>sapdaddy: yes dream very obvious</p><p>Dream: shut up </p><p>Bad: … I don’t like skeppy that way</p><p>georgeee: you don’t have to lie to us I promise </p><p>Bad: I’m not lying!! what the muffin</p><p>Bad: You guys are being muffinheads </p><p>Bad: Good for you Dream!! even if you’re being a muffin right now</p><p>Dream: sure bad</p><p>georgeee: is the hype over? can i sleep ?</p><p>Dream: sure thing </p><p>Dream: mc tomorrow?</p><p>georgeee: yeah</p><p>Dream: Sleep well &lt;3</p><p>georgeee: &lt;3</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream to sapdaddy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream: KAJSHDFGTFREUWQWEDXSMD?????</p><p>sapdaddy: lmao </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bad to skeppers: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Hi Skeppy!!</p><p>skeppers: he ybaldbo yhalo</p><p>Bad: Not again please ;-;</p><p>Bad: I’m here to ask you some questions</p><p>skeppers: ohhh sure whats upp</p><p>Bad: Why did dream say you were my ‘boyfriend’? o.O</p><p>Bad: Sapnap said I was being oblivious but I don’t get it ;-;</p><p>skeppers: thatbast ard</p><p>skeppers: dotn listen to him ever bad hes just messign with you</p><p>Bad: Oh, okay  </p><p>skeppers: do u wanna play bedwars ?</p><p>Bad: Do you mean ou want me to crush you in bedwars?</p><p>skeppers: i wnana see u try</p><p>Bad: YOU’RE ON &gt;:DD</p><p>skeppers: disnrd??</p><p>Bad: Sure!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> skeppers to Dream </em>
</p><p> </p><p>skeppers: dontr say nothign to badlike that evrr again</p><p>Dream: i didn’t say anything unfactual did i</p><p>skeppers: i stayout of your business with georgee i can only ask for the same </p><p>Dream: ok okk</p><p>Dream: no need to get so defensive </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao am i just posting the whole thing today??? we will find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when in danger, seek help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Groupchat name was changed to The Muffinteers by Bad  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream: such a good name and y'all still couldn’t defeat me </p><p>Bad: We were so close thought!!!! D:</p><p>georgeee: next time we are getting you dweam</p><p>sapdaddy: YEAHHHH </p><p>sapdaddy: but what the hell is dweam</p><p>Dream: DWEAM??? </p><p>Bad: That’s a cute nickname! ;3</p><p>georgeee: it was a missclick</p><p>Dream: how? literally the w and r are so far</p><p>Dream: wait hold on</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream changed their name to dweam  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>dweam: pog</p><p>sapdaddy: pog</p><p>Bad: That's cute! </p><p>georgeee: omg dream stop</p><p>dweam: who’s dream i only now dweam</p><p>georgeee: it’s so dumb i just missclicked </p><p>dweam: who cares</p><p>dwean: is kinda cute</p><p>georgeee: ok sure</p><p>georgeee: why did sap and bad went quiet </p><p>dweam: eager to change the subject aren’t we</p><p>georgeee: shut up</p><p>georgeee: i feel like they’re talking bad about us in dms</p><p>Bad: We wouldn’t do that! D:</p><p>sapdaddy: not about dream</p><p>sapdaddy: but we were shit talking george</p><p>Bad: Language!!!!!</p><p>sapdaddy: sorry bad </p><p>sapdaddy: but it’s true</p><p>Bad: No we weren’t!!</p><p>Bad: We love george :3 </p><p>georgeee: awwwwwww</p><p>dweam: sure we do </p><p>georgeee: of course you do</p><p>dweam: I do!</p><p>georgeee: you’ve just been making fun of me all this time</p><p>georgeee: and you say to be my best friend</p><p>dweam: this is just what best friends do gogy</p><p>georgeee: STOP</p><p>dweam: love you too gogy</p><p>georgeee: you’re being so annoying rn </p><p>dweam: why would u say that oh my love</p><p>georgeee: shut up dream</p><p>dweam: no dweam now? :( </p><p>georgeee: no. </p><p>dweam: you hurt me george </p><p>dweam: i thought we had something</p><p>georgeee: you know what we have </p><p>georgeee: to do</p><p>dweam: oh george you’re SO smart</p><p>dweam: such a good line</p><p>georgeee: shut up</p><p>georgeee: we have to get on mc</p><p>dweam: why? do we have something to do now?</p><p>dweam: i thought we had finished our project</p><p>georgeee: i have another idea</p><p>georgeee: can you log in rn?</p><p>dweam: sure i’m logging in</p><p>georgeee: pog</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bad to sapdaddy: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad: THAT’S deffo flirting </p><p>sapdaddy: they have been flirting for the whole convo istg </p><p>Bad: They can’t be serious</p><p>Bad: And you said that dream doesn’t think George likes him back? </p><p>sapdaddy: yes</p><p>sapdaddy: it’s so bad</p><p>sapdaddy: even you have noticed</p><p>Bad: Hey!!! What’s that supposed to mean??</p><p>sapdaddy: dw about it</p><p>sapdaddy: i have an idea tho B)</p><p>Bad: How so?</p><p>sapdaddy: you will see</p><p>Bad: You guys leave me out of everything i swear ;-;</p><p>sapdaddy: nooooo bad :(</p><p>sapdaddy: i’ll tell u i swear, you’re my man in this</p><p>sapdaddy: my bro</p><p>sapdaddy: but i need to plan ykno</p><p>sapdaddy: i need to strategize this </p><p>sapdaddy: like dream with the move he pulled off today</p><p>Bad: Suuuuuure </p><p>Bad: Anyway </p><p>Bad: I’m confused</p><p>Bad: Wasn’t he saving up for a gift for George? Why did he say it was for his sister earlier? o.O</p><p>sapdaddy: i actually don’t know</p><p>sapdaddy: but i figured it wouldn’t be nice to call him out at that moment</p><p>sapdaddy: he was really happyy so </p><p>sapdaddy: i didn’t want to b an asshole  </p><p>sapdaddy: and now is too late</p><p>Bad: Sure</p><p>Bad: I’m going to check something</p><p>Bad: Brb</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bad to skeppers  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>skeppers: this is the best idea ever iswea r </p><p>Bad: Sure thing skeppy </p><p>Bad: Hey, can I ask you a question?</p><p>skeppers: surt go ahead dd</p><p>Bad: How can you tell when someone likes you?</p><p>skeppers: wh</p><p>skeppers: u</p><p>skeppers: whyr are uaksing Me taht??? </p><p>skeppers: diddream saysom ething </p><p>Bad: What? No he didn’t, you muffin head! </p><p>
  <strike>Bad: Although I am asking because o</strike>
</p><p>Bad: Why would you think that?</p><p>skeppers: h e knows more than he should</p><p>skeppers: becuase he’s horrible</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Hey don’t be mean!!! &gt;:O</p><p>Bad: Dream is a good muffin</p><p>Bad: And you know it</p><p>skeppers: yeeeeeahwhatever </p><p>Bad: Anyway, do you have an answer?</p><p>skeppers: erm</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> skeppers to Technoblade. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>skeppers: TECHNOIENNEDD JELP </p><p>Techoblade.: What mess did you get into this time, Skeppers?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you know i couldn't stop myself from bringing techno in.</p><p>i wonder if the 'typing quirks' are noticeable enough. can you guess why they type like that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seek help pt 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> skeppers to Technoblade  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>skeppers: shUT UP ELP ME</p><p>Technoblade: You just asked for me to shut up. </p><p>skeppers: stopbeign complicated </p><p>skeppers: f or just a second nd heLP MEEEEEE</p><p>skeppers: how do u answerrt o dthis? </p><p>skeppers: [screenshot] </p><p>Technoblade: Oh. </p><p>Technoblade: You do realize you asked the awkward kid to get you help with your crush, right. </p><p>skeppers: YESI KNOW YIYRE AWKWWARD BUT YOU ALSO HAVE 10000 IQ HELPME </p><p>Technoblade: Okay, hold on a minute. </p><p>skeppers: idkwahtto saytechno pleade </p><p>Technoblade: Neither do I, but I’ll seek help from the higher masters. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technoblade to Sleepy Bois Inc  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>wolbor: all i’m saying is </p><p>wolbor: where is the limit between salt and sand?</p><p>tommyinnit: wilbur you have Problems . </p><p>Ph1lza: wilbur we are going to have a serious talk about this once i stop cleaning the nether </p><p>wolbor: WHERE IS THE LIMIT DAD </p><p>Technoblade: Hello, gentlemen. </p><p>tommyinnit: TECHNOBLADE</p><p>wolbor: TECHNOBLADEE</p><p>Ph1lza: technoblade :D </p><p>tommyinnit: hello Big man!!!!! </p><p>wolbor: technoblade what do you think about consumption of sand </p><p>Technoblade: For phil’s sake, I’m going to gloss over that.</p><p>Ph1lza: thank you, man</p><p>Technoblade: But I have an inquiry. I would appreciate it if you all could comment on it. </p><p>Technoblade: [screenshot 1] [screenshot 2] </p><p>wolbor: what are we supposed to do? </p><p>tommyinnit: he should try being me i am so Good and not awkward at all</p><p>wolbor: shut up tommy</p><p>Technoblade: I dunno what he wants me to do. </p><p>Technoblade: I’m the least useful in these situations and you guys know it.</p><p>Technoblade: [monkaS] </p><p>Ph1lza: When someone likes you they want to spend time with you. They like it when you’re happy, so they will try their best to provide you happiness, that being with jokes or giving you things they know you’ll appreciate a lot. They will also be very supportive to you, in their own language </p><p>wolbor: wow that’s so cute big p</p><p>Technoblade: What a simp. </p><p>Technoblade: Jk, thanks.</p><p>Technoblade: Can I send them the screenshot of that?</p><p>Technoblade: Can’t exactly say that without coming across as sarcastic.</p><p>Ph1lza: sure :) </p><p>Technoblade: Also.</p><p>Technoblade: Wilbur. </p><p>wolbor: yea?</p><p>Technoblade: There’s glass in sand.</p><p>wolbor: that has never stopped anyone before. </p><p>Ph1lza: wilbur what the FUCK do you mean by that?</p><p>tommyinnit: LULW </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technoblade to skeppers </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade: Stop panicking.</p><p>Technoblade: I have come with the goods.</p><p>Technoblade: [screenshot 1] [screenshot 2] </p><p>Technoblade: I censored the name of your crush btw.</p><p>skeppers: thankyiu for not exposingme to your friends</p><p>skeppers: … and also for the advide. its actually very good???? </p><p>Technoblade: It’s Phil, he never misses.</p><p>Technoblade: Good luck with whatever love crisis you’re having right now.</p><p>Technoblade: They must be really special for you to be reacting this panicked.</p><p>skeppers: he is</p><p>skeppers: thank u man</p><p>skeppers: sorry this was out of nowhere </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade: Don’t you worry about it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> skeppers to Bad </em>
</p><p> </p><p>skeppers: sorry for leaving out of nowhere fluff was </p><p>skeppers: killing my matress </p><p>Bad: Sure, don't worry </p><p>Bad: So do you know something, you muffin head?</p><p>skeppers: yeai think i got it </p><p>skeppers: like when someone cares bout u they always want to be by your side, they like to make u laugh so they will make dumb jokes and look for ecuses to be by u and they support u iggg</p><p>skeppers: can i kno w why u asked that now</p><p>Bad: Thank you skeppy! You've been really helpful with this</p><p>Bad: It's a little secret :) can't tell you now </p><p>Bad: I love you!!! </p><p>Bad: Are we still for minecraft later?</p><p>skeppers: ye sure</p><p>skeppers: love you too </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bad to sapdaddy</p><p> </p><p>Bad: I was thinking about something, but i realized another totally different thing </p><p>Bad: Are you on right now?? I'm </p><p>Bad: I think I lied the other day sap</p><p>Bad: I like him </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this was more sbi i just miss my boys and family dynamics. going back to dteam right after this lmao. i have a better outline to where i want to take this, so i might change the chapter number. not sure tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> sapdaddy to Bad </em>
</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: BAD </p><p>sapdaddy: yes</p><p>sapdaddy: FINALLY </p><p>Bad: What do you mean “finally”??????</p><p>sapdaddy: do u know how annoying it is that all your friends are BLIND</p><p>sapdaddy: some in the literal way LMAO</p><p>Bad: Hey!!!! This is news for me!!! </p><p>Bad: what do i do now??????? </p><p>sapdaddy: tell him of course lmaooooooooooooo </p><p>Bad: i don’t think skeppy likes me that way though </p><p> </p><p>Bad: Whenever dream would bring it up he got all defensive </p><p>Bad: OH MY GOODNESS</p><p>sapdaddy: what</p><p>Bad: DREAM KNEW THIS HOW DID HE KNEW THAT I LIKED HIM</p><p>sapdaddy: he might be oblivious to his own feelings but he’s super perceptive</p><p>sapdaddy: god can you both just get over it already and start dating your crushes this is painfull</p><p>sapdaddy: i prefer to be a seventh well than whatever this is </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bad to dweam </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Hey dream o.O I have a question for you</p><p>dweam: sure shot ahead</p><p>dweam: what is it</p><p> </p><p>dweam: ...bad?</p><p>Bad: Sorry, I don’t know how to word this correctly </p><p>Bad: you know how you</p><p>Bad: joke about me and skeppy dating and all of that</p><p>Bad: why do you do that</p><p>dweam: i dunno it’s funny i guess</p><p>dweam: and also </p><p>dweam: you two kind of act as a couple</p><p>dweam: and it’s kinda funny to see how skeppy reacts i guess </p><p>dweam: why</p><p>dweam: does it bother you?</p><p>Bad: no I was just confused ;-; </p><p>Bad: Skeppy was sad when you brought it up </p><p>Bad: Very different to talk to</p><p>Bad: He seemed upset by you telling me this</p><p>Bad: So I was wondering if you could stop? </p><p>dweam: sure, sorry </p><p>dweam: he did tell me to stop </p><p>dweam: so i did</p><p>dweam: i don’t think he was upset by the idea per se </p><p>Bad: Thank you, dream </p><p>Bad: onto other things</p><p>Bad: Can I ask for your help on other thing </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> georgeee to dweam </em>
</p><p> </p><p>georgeee: why did you keep that name </p><p>dweam: i told you!</p><p>dweam: it’s kinda cute</p><p>dweam: :)</p><p>georgeee: you’re weird</p><p>dweam: whatever </p><p>dweam: isn’t it late whenever you are?</p><p>dweam: you should’ve been asleep a long time ago</p><p>georgeee: i’m not that tired tbh </p><p>georgeee: would rather chat with you </p><p>dweam: oh</p><p>dweam: well in that case</p><p>dweam: can’t really stop you can i</p><p>georgeee: when have i ever listened to you</p><p>dweam: true</p><p>dweam: how was your day?</p><p>georgeee: today was actually busy! once i stopped working on the code i helped my mum with dishes and house work </p><p>georgeee: what about yours? </p><p>dweam: nothing much. went out with my sister, and cuddled with patches</p><p>georgeee: sounds like a good day</p><p>dweam: it was</p><p>
  <strike> dweam: tho today i could barely catch you online which sucked because hey did you know that i </strike>
</p><p>georgeee: you know i'm kind of tired </p><p>dweam: oh?</p><p>georgeee: but i dont want to sleep right away</p><p>dweam: we could vc</p><p>georgeee: can we vc?</p><p>dweam: lmao</p><p>dweam: hivemind </p><p>dweam: sure im logging in </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> georgeee to skeppers </em>
</p><p> </p><p>georgeee: he's either an expert at not taking the hint or he's not interested :( sapnap what do i do </p><p>georgeee: your advice sucks</p><p>skeppers: wjat</p><p>georgeee: oh fuck</p><p>georgeee: fuckfucfkc </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i feel like this chapter is shorter??? sorry about that, now i actually have an outline and not just the plot im being more careful. will edit the whole fic to correct quirks and typing errors that bug me, so sorry for the inconvenience. and thank you all for reading the fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>georgeee to skeppers </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>georgeee: oh fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: sorry skeppy i </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: well this surely is awkward </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: r u ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: yes yes i am just </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i didn’t mean to send you that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: thtas obvious </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: who is it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: who’s rgte dumb person</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: um</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: is it dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: it has to e fream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: thsis is sogood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: waitrnosorry </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i mean i dont wanna bither yiu or anythifn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: but like </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: thsts greta!!!!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i wont bother u anymore :-) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: thank you…? </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>skeppers to Bad</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: BAD THIS IS SO GOOD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Hi skeppy!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: HI ADYOULLNEVER GUESS WHAT AHPPENEDJUST NOW </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>georgeee to skeppers</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>georgeee: but you won’t say anything, eirght? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: right*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: whe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: who would i tell that u like someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: who could potentiually b drem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: who i dojt talk to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: excepttha t i kind of do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: skeppy please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: you can’t tell him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: or anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: id ont want him to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: not like this </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppers: and how do you want him to knwo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i can help you doing it your way, you know </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>skeppers to Bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppers: THUS IS EVEN BETTER OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: GUESS WHOS GETTING THEIR FRIENDS TOEGTHERLMAO </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Skeppy???????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Skeppy!!!! What are you doing???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Oh my goodness </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam to georgeee</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: i know you aren’t asleep yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: and that typing is surely aggresive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: george?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: lmao if you didn’t want to talk about it you could’ve just told me, not muted</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: good night, george</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam to Bad </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: we can’t give him the thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: nor whatever activity you wanted to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i’m sure he’s mad at me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: but idk why </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: and it's weird he hadn't been like this since ever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i need help </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: Oh dream :( </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: lmao </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dwam: i’m crying  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: tell me again why i thought i did have a chance with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Because you’re a wonderful person, who cares about others and always wants to give them gifts and affection, because you are amazing, even when you’re loud or competitive, because you always find a way to comfort the people around you when they’re distressed even if you have trouble letting them care about you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: C’mon, It’s late for him but for you too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Sometimes people are busy, that doesn’t mean they don’t care about you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: George cares about you a lot, platonic or not </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: And you know it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: He wouldn’t say anyone is his best friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: But he could be having trouble right now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Try sleeping it off, okay dream?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: tomorrow will be better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: thank you, bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: you’re welcome you little muffin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Now go to bed!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: yeah yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: I’ll go in a second </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad to skeppers</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: well this surely makes what me and sap were thinking about harder </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ok but tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: ??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers; tell me wht u and sapnap wre thinknig </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: maybe we can get these idiots together sooner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: You promise you won’t tell this to anyone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: pinkie promise!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: So you know how dream and george meet e/o in munchy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ye how i met u too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: So we were thinking about making dweam confess with a minecraft building</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: For all the good talker he is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: He has a hard time actually expressing his feelings and all of that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: And we thought he was most likely to be willing to confess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: George according to sapnap would rather die than to actually say it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: But dream has been meaning to confess for a while now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: oihkey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: hy doesnt geirge want to confess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I don’t know </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: sapnap told me that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Maybe hes afraid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: interestung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: very interestinh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: maybe i can help with that after all </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>georgeee to skeppy </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: it’s kinda lame now that i think about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: nah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: it's kinda aorbale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: but when r u thinkign of confessinf </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: well i was planning to do so if dream showed me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: that he also liked me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: but going back to the first message</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: he’s either very oblivious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: or uninterested </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppers it’s the first one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: george</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: george looka t the texts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: it really isnt that hes udoenst like yot </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i promise </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: if you say so i</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: but i do </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: istg youa ll are like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: frustating in a way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: how can someone carw so much about other and still bot confess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>georgeee: well </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i could ask the same for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppers: it’s different</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: because bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: is it really</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: YES ITE=SI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bad is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: you and dream flirt every day </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: but its obvious that dream doesnt flirt seriously with anyoneelse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: he jokes wirh sapnap but there is it those ar e jokes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bad is just kidn to everyone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: and to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: and yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ugh this got real so fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: shut up george</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i didnt say anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ypu were typing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: pooint was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: theres no way in hell im confessing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: but yu habve to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: really </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i have an idea </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: and youll like it because you can say sike </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: if it backfiers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: you know what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: sure why not </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i think he’s mad at me tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: he wont be after this i swera </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: now go to sleep wtf its so late therw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: just one more thing</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>georgeee to dweam: </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i’m sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: do you wanna log in munchy tomorrow? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we on the last riiiide. i don't think this is angst, if anything light angst, but the misunderstandings tag is finally being functional. your comments help a lot to motivate me, so thank you so much if you comment. ily and thanks for reading. &lt;&lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp, so. things happen. very happy things happen. </p><p>also i dont really know how munchy works/worked but for this lets pretend its just an smp.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>georgeee to dweam</em>: </p><p> </p><p>georgeee: i know we’ve been kinda weird lately so… </p><p>georgeee: do you wanna log in munchy tomorrow? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> dweam: actually what if i was very busy and couldnt </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> dweam: you see i always give in and sometimes it seems like you alreadyexpect that  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> dweam: what would you say if i couldnt </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> dweam: i wonder if yo </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> dweam: who am i kiddinggg </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>dweam: sure</p><p>dweam: what hour?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> sapdaddy added skeppers and Bad to a Groupchat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sapdaddy name the Groupchat ‘Help Us’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: so i think you all know why we are here</p><p>skeppers: becaude our ftriends are stupid ? </p><p>sapdaddy: exactly </p><p>sapdaddy: so it has come to my knowledge that today george and dream will be playing in munchy </p><p>Bad: And both of them have a surprise for the other!</p><p>sapdaddy: so the only thing left would be making sure neither of them back off</p><p>sapdaddy: without making them suspect</p><p>sapdaddy: any ideas </p><p>skeppers: wer setted wuth them </p><p>skeppers: likw i dont think george can possibly fuck tgis up</p><p>Bad: Language skeppy! </p><p>skeppers: sorry </p><p>skeppers: point is  </p><p>skeppers: they’re mostly setted</p><p>sapdaddy: can we trust him with that</p><p>sapdaddy: like goerge is my bestie but he</p><p>sapdaddy: idk they both are afraid of screwing this up</p><p>sapdaddy: which i understand ofc</p><p>sapdaddy: but i dont want this to drag longer</p><p>sapdaddy: i wantthem to get along again</p><p>skeppers: mend georeg arent that close</p><p>skeppers: but</p><p>skeppers: i have convinced him </p><p>skeppers: theres no wy </p><p>Bad: And! I don't think they can take it either</p><p>Bad: If George doesn't say it, dream might</p><p>Bad: He wants this as much as George </p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: okay</p><p>sapdaddy: i dont think theyre that stupid either</p><p>skeppers: ok</p><p>Bad: Ok </p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: now about you too </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad to sapdaddy  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad: SAPNAP DON’T YOU DARE YOU MUFFIN</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>sapdaddy to Help Us </em>
</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: i recall having to practice the violin</p><p>sapdaddy[ you kno what's up</p><p>sapdaddy: lol bye</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sapdaddy left </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bad: … he hasn’t played the piano in 3 years</p><p>skeppers: what was that bout</p><p>skeppers: ishe ok</p><p>Bad: Yes he’s just a little</p><p>Bad: Muffin :) </p><p>Bad: Still we need to talk to dream about this</p><p>Bad: I think he’s more afraid than george</p><p>Bad: from what you told me</p><p>Bad: And he has the bad habit to shield himself from these topics </p><p> </p><p>Bad: Do you wanna help me with something?</p><p>skeppers: always</p><p>Bad: Thank you skeppy, I love you!!! :3 </p><p>skeppers: love you too </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>georgeee to dweam </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>georgeee: WAIT HOLD ON</p><p>georgeee: don’t get on now</p><p>georgeee: skeppy was helping me settle something and he had to leave</p><p>dweam: skeppy????? </p><p>dweam: what are you doing with skeppy </p><p>georgeee: he’s a good buildier </p><p>dweam: that’s debatable</p><p>georgeee: and bad was busy</p><p>dweam: now that makes sense</p><p>dweam: okay dont you worry<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> dweam to The Muffinteers  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>dweam: hi</p><p>dweam: we haven't chatted here in a while</p><p>dweam: how are you all </p><p>sapdaddy: hey bro</p><p>sapdaddy: school is killing me little by little</p><p>dweam[ understandable </p><p>dweam: good luck in your work</p><p>dweam; you can do it simpsap</p><p>sapdaddy: youre an asshole and i hate yoyu </p><p> </p><p>dweam: ilytoo </p><p>dweam: i can help you if you want</p><p>sapdaddy: arent u busy rn</p><p>dweam: not really</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> sapdaddy to georgeee </em>
</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: dude did you not ask him</p><p>sapdaddy: there is a lot on the line rn</p><p>georgeee: the idea of me and dream dating is not a lot</p><p>sapdaddy: if it means you two get over whatever tension u guys have then Yes</p><p>sapdaddy: i wanna play again with my bets friends again</p><p>georgeee: ugh</p><p>georgeee: im finishing it</p><p>georgeee: Im colorblind this isnt exaclty easy </p><p>georgee: entertain him for a while</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> sapdaddy to the muffinteers </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>sapdaddy: i could use some help</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> georgeee to sapdaddy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>georgeee: u guys still there</p><p>georgeee: i finished it</p><p>georgeee: godi shouldve just put gamemode on</p><p>sapdaddy: youre absolutely disgusting</p><p>sapdaddy: how dare you make something actually thoughtful</p><p>sapdaddy: in minecraft</p><p>sapdaddy[ but yes were still on just one biology question left</p><p>sapdaddy: you wouldnt know the difference between gam positive cells and gam negative cells would yoi</p><p>georgeee: no i wouldnt</p><p>georgeee: tell dream to get in pls</p><p>sapdaddy: go get your mans</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> dweam to georgeee </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dweam: youre an idiot</p><p>dweam: youre an absolute idiot</p><p>dweam: i dont believe you</p><p>dweam: you put gamemode on at least once</p><p>george: no i didnt! </p><p>georgeee: so</p><p>georgeee: what do you think?</p><p>dweam: get on discord</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> dweam to sapdaddy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>dweam: boyfriend pog</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy: LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> sapdaddy to the muffinters </em>
</p><p> </p><p>sapdaddy BAD ADD SKEPPY </p><p>sapdaddy: BAD ADD SKEPPY</p><p>sapdaddy: BAD ADD SKEPPY</p><p>sapdaddy: BAD ADD SKEPPY</p><p>sapdaddy: BAD ADD SKEPPY</p><p>Bad added skeppers</p><p>Bad: :O?</p><p>sapdaddy: dream can you bring in the news </p><p>dweam: boyfriend pog</p><p>george: oh my god</p><p>georgeee: you both are idiots you know that</p><p>dweam: you like me either way :)</p><p>georgeee: shut up</p><p>sapdaddy: AND NOTHING HAS CHANGED</p><p>skeppers. THEYRENOT EBING IDIOTRS ANTMORE??</p><p>Bad: Congratulations, both of you!!!:D</p><p>skeppers: wull i gwt paid for my help on this</p><p>dweam: wait what</p><p>skeppers: :)</p><p>skeppers: who do yoi thunk helperrd your mans get the sevrer</p><p>skeppers: u ow e me nd bad big one</p><p>dweam: lmao</p><p>dweam: thanks</p><p>Bad: So now we dont have to sit through awkward flirting when we play? :D</p><p>skeppers: o h i tell you </p><p>skeppers: it only gets worse</p><p>skeppers: remmeber tapl nd spifwy</p><p>skeppers: :)</p><p>Bad: oh my goodness D:</p><p>sapdaddy: im so happy for you both rlly</p><p>sapdaddy: but also im tired lmfao im leaving my bit here is done</p><p>sapdaddy: the fouth of u go  on a double date or smth</p><p>Bad: Thatd be fun!</p><p>skeppers: idon t think u know what he meantr </p><p>Bad: I like hanging out with my friends!!</p><p>skeppers: yes but not like that </p><p>Bad: Oh my goodness </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad to sapdaddy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad:sigh </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> dweam to georgeee </em>
</p><p> </p><p>dweam: can we keep on chatting a little bit</p><p>dweam: i wanna tell u something else</p><p>dweam: now that were dating</p><p>georgeee: yeah?</p><p>dweam: the gift wasnt from my sister</p><p>dweam: it was for u</p><p>dweam: i was saving up to sen d you this</p><p>dweam: [imagen attached}</p><p>dweam: now it feels dumb hiding it</p><p>dweam: but iwas afraid its be too much</p><p> </p><p>georgeee: theyre chocolate raisins?</p><p>georgeee: you already sent me some</p><p>georgeee: well you technically paid for them </p><p>dweam: yeah but these</p><p>dweam: are homemade</p><p>georgeee: oh</p><p>dweam: and it has a letter</p><p>dweam: ykno kinda thought it could be</p><p>dweam: yeah</p><p>georgeee: can you read it for me, out loud?</p><p>dweam: if my voice trembles you cant mention it </p><p>george: no promises</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO THat happened. im sorry for not givin details but i kinda wanted to give them privacy. i'll actually say how george confessed in the next chapter but let's just say that you can rename flowers and george has trouble seeing color but he wanted them to have an special order and to pick and name them in. survival. because the feelings, ykno.</p><p>anyway i hope you guys like it. or don't despise it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>sapdaddy to The Muffinteers </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: okay this was fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: finally, after a year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: a year?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: haven’t told you the details then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: oh this will be fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: how come he has lked hum for a year?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i thougth it was just like 8 months</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: that’s… still a lot, skeppy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: but how</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: why is skeppy still here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: not offense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: but we speak about very important thinges here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: such as how long you’ve been teasing dream </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: exactly georgie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i told you to never call me that ever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppy: it’s not like i didn’t know that already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: dream is an idiot and doesn’t check who he texts </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i learnt from my mistakes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: we talk strategy here man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: this gc is one forged in trust and love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: more like the other gc is way more chaotic </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i have them silenced</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you have this one silenced too, don’t lie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: yes but i actually check this one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: the last time i tried to check the idots gc vurb was talking about toes again and finn was sending thristtrap pics</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: no thx </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: so you guys are just kicking me out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: not yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: enjoy your stay until Bad conects </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: talking about our dear bad boy halo </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy:  we speak about bad’s crush :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: ohhhh yes :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: you wouldn’t like to be here for that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: don’t torment them when one half isn’t here to defend themselves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: low blow gogy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ehat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bad actually has a crush??????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>georgeee: oh, you haven’t heard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: he talks about him aaaaall the time skeppers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: what a surprise he hasn’t told you about him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: he’s the cutest muffin according to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: he isn’t even checking the texts now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: bet you he’s panic texting bad rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: bet </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: since when you two get along so well??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: we are bros for life now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: i’m getting your man </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: ever since you didn’t give me my sword </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i did give it back!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: too late dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: too late</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: wanna make out now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: go make out with karl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: ohhhh you wanna kiss us </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: you wanna kiss us so badddddd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i’m done with you two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: disgusting </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>skeppers to Bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bad bad bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bald</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: Bad BOy halo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skepeprs: badddddd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Good morning skeppy!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: how are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: desnt matter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: do u actually have a crush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ur friewnds re weird </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: How did you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: ...Oh my goodness </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad to The muffinteers </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: I’m sorry skeppy</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad kicked skeppers</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: SAPNAP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: GEORGE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: DREAM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: to be fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: sapnap started it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you should get angry at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: what the hell dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: you did it too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Not now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I have to talk to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: good luck doing damage control! &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: dream do you wanna go test this plug in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i guess sapnap can come too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: i thought you loved me george</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i’m getting in in a few minutes, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: alright </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: You guys are evil ;-;</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad to skeppers: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: Well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I do have a crush </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: You could say that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: why didntyou tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: arent’ i your bestest friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Of coure you are, skeppy! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: You’re the best friend i could ask for </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: It’s just that the time hadn’t come, that’s all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: so who is it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: tell me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Well I’m not really sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I only noticed recently that I like him so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I’m not sure if i want to say it </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: :( </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I will!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Just not now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: when did you even notice </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Well, so </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Do you remember what i asked you the other day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ohhhhhh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: did that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: so like </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: did you get that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Yes, a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I realized a lot of things in that moment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: that’s amazinf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i’mglae yiu have a crush like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: youre gonna get a gf or a bf or s/o </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: skeppy that doesn’t mean he likes me back </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: who wouldn’t like you back? you’re like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: so nice and forgiving and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: very funny to talk to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: very cute </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: You think so?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i know so </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: you should tell them </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: it’s a he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: you should tell him then </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I’ve been meaning to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: But sometimes it looks like he dodges my indirects</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: maybe he’s nervous </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i would be nervous </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Have you been in that situation? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: yed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers; kidna </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i dunno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: What if i told him right now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: As in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I like you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: yes just like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: you twll me how it goes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Skeppy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I like you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: yes!!! you should tell him that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: There’s no way you’re not kidding right now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Are you trolling me???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: wat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: why woudl you say that w</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: WAITWHOLEDON</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: JDSJDFSDHFSDFGHJ????????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bad srsly i didnt catch it i sweari wasnt teoling pelwease </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>skeppers to iDots </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppers: BAD BAD BAFD BADF ABFB TSTOP IGNORIWNG MY DMS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tapL: what did you do now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>spifeyyy: bet u he was trolling him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vurb: duh what else would he do </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vurb: can we get back at the important topic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vurb: who’s the most boring in this gc </span>
</p><p>
  <span>f1nn: i thought we decided on mr georgeeeHD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>f1nn: he never talks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>f1nn: i think we should kick him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>f1nn: skeppy kick him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ufck you im having a ctisis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bad abd abd abd bad bad bad asdn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: pLEASE EVERYONE SPAM BAD I NEED HIM TO REPLU TO ME TGERE GAS BEEN A MISTKAE </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam to Bad:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: hey? you’re doing alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sweam: skeppy is pretty stressed, he has been yelling in the gc for a while </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: and i’m guessing is because we said something early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: sorry about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: forgot you two hadn’t talked about it already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: don’t worry dream </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I’m just a little abrgy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: So I took rat for a walk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: And practiced throwing knifes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: as one does of course </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: what i’m saying is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: whatever you’re mad about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you two can talk it through, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: because he was honestly pretty desperate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: and not in a fun way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Yes I’m talking to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Thank you for checking in, dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you’re welcome bad </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i owe you a lot </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad to skeppers:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: Don’t make fun of me skeppy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: That was not nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: BAD I SWEA R TO GOD I WASNT BEING IRONIC NOT MEMEINF YOU </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: I DIDNET EXPCET YOU TO LIKE ME BACK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: ANDYOU CAN BE ANRGTY ALL YOUWAN T IWAS VERY ESTUPID IM SOERT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: BURTI RELLY LIKE YOU A LTO </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Oh my goodness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: You do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: YESJHDJD I SWEAR !!!!!!!!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Does that mean we are dating now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: IFYORU WANT TO YES </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Oh god</p><p>Bad: :) &lt;3</p><p>skeppers: :) &lt;3333333</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bad to The Muffinteers </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad: you memers </p><p>sapdaddy: ?</p><p>dweam: ?</p><p>georgeee: ?</p><p>Bad: He did like me back :O</p><p>dweam: POG</p><p>georgeee: POG</p><p>sapdaddy: POG</p><p>sapdaddy: DOUBLE DATES ARE GOING TO BE A THING NOW!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hate this one sorry i'll . hddjsfdhf edit it later but i really wanna finish this story. next one it's the double date (or triple date ? i wonder who sapnap will bring...). school has been killing me so that's why i went radio silence. woooooo. also sorry about that. anyway, comment. if you'd like to ajadajsfs. i dunno sorry i should sleeb.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everything must come to an end. but many people say that an end it's just a new beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam to Technoblade </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: hello, my rival</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: who i despise and will eventually beat in out next fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Hello, ‘dweam’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I want to see you try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Remember: in order to defeat me you will have to train for another 200 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: whatever you say </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: so i was actually texting you to see if you wanted to go on this server i’m making with friends! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: the kid said he wanted you there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Oh, Tommy’s going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: so is wilbur </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: thought he’s into this weird roleplay thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: he says he wants to make a nation lmao </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Sounds like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: I suppose that I could drop by sometime, send me the IP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: okay!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: pog</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i’ll also invite you to the discord and GC</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Might as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Thought I can’t guarantee that I’ll talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: yeah don’t worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i’m adding you rn </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam to Dream SMP</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam added Technoblade</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: WE GOT BACON HERE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: You’re hilarious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i know ty </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: and there goes all his talking quota </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: you’ll be missed o7 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: o7</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: o7</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: why is the kid here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: LISTEN SKEPPY I’M HERE BECAUSE I’M THE ONLY MAN EVER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: WHAT ABOUT IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: just shut up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: BUT GOGY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: lmao </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: okay so the server is starting in a week or so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: any questions or suggestions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: can speedrun the server</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: as if you could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: no, no going to the end. you can go to the nether tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy!: OH OH QUESTION CAN WE MAKE FARMS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tubboat: YEAH THAR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tubboat: i had anidea of a villager farm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i’ll have to think about it but not for now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tubboat: oh :( </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: but everything else should be fair game</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: try making your houses closer to spawn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: we’ll make a base there and we can also make paths from there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: yeah :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george: ??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: shut up man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Oh another question!! What about buildings unrelated to houses?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: should be okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: no griefing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: @tommyinnit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: when have I Ever griefed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: we don’t want to find out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: anyway yes we have this gc to plan out stuff! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: enjoy :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: wait Dream i have one last question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: Who’s your favorite woman? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: okay changed my mind i’m kicking tommy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: wait No drem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam kicked tommyinnit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tubboat: D:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tubboat: DD:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: don’t worry tubbo you’re safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: and i’ll add him later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: you’re safe for now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tubboat: DDD: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: george you're so dumb </span>
</p><p>georgeee: what will you do about it</p><p>tubboat: this is deffo flerting</p><p>fundy!: dream you're breaking my heart right here</p><p>wolbor: stop flirting in front of the baby he's still butthurt</p><p>dweam: i told you what we had wasn't going to last fundy</p><p>fundy!: did treasure planet mean nothing to you? &lt;/3</p><p>georgeee: exactly now back off</p><p>sapdaddy: OOF </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tommyinnit to sleepy boys inc</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: dream is a bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: tell him to add me Now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: nah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: it seems that you’ll have to apologize</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: What did Tommy do now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: dream invited us to a server and tommy started being annoying before he should</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: so dream kicked him before even starting the server</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: Oof </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: Wait, a minecraft server?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: yea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: you in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: I'd have to see how busy I’m but I think it could be fun :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: I could ask Dream to get me in </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: he’ll let you in that’s for sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: ...Antartic Empire 2.0?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: technoblade please don’t try to take over the world again </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: i have this whole arc planned out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: it’ll be Amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: and we’ll have hamilton blasting in the background</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Yes, but have you considered: total world domination? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: techno i swear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: No promises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: I HEARD HAMILTON</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: no hamilton until you apologize to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Ha, nerd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: I hate you all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: you don’t think he’s actually mad, right ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: Oh, don’t worry, I don’t think he’d be serious about that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: yeah literally dw he’s a chill guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: awwww tommy is worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: i’m not Worried I’m a Man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: It’s okay to be afraid, but I don’t think he really minded. It’s just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Anyway, it has been a pleasure gentlemen, but I’m heading off to bed right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: … dude it’s like 5 am there why aren’t you asleep already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Must farm potatoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade: Don’t ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: Rest, Techno! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: SLEEP WELL BLADE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: don’t get to caught up on your nightmares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ph1lza: wilbur we have talked about this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wolbor: talked about what, dearest father?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommyinnit: That’s so WeirdChamp wilbur</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dweam to georgeee </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dweam: i was about to unblock tommy andhe just shot a message to me asking if i was like legit mad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: it’s so funny but also i’m feeling kinda sad now so like don’t be mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: when have i ever been mean dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i’m srs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: yessss i won’t be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: you logging to discord in a while?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: we have been doing this for weeks now and yet you still ask</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i wanna make sure that’s all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: yes i will be joining today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: and tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: and as long as you ley me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: that’s so sappy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you love it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: bet you’re blushing right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: stop </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: put your camera on and prove me wrong then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: it’s this your weird way to say you miss my face?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: omg dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: you aren’t supposed to agree so easily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: but it’s true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: i miss your cute face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: shu t up just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: shut it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: so will you do it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: i will if you also put the cam on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you know what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: might as well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: simp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: NOW THAT’S UNCALLED FOR </span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgeee: love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>georgee: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: hehe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: you said it first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: love you too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dweam: &lt;3 logging in</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>skeppers to Bad </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppers: bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: badbabbabdabdbbald</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: baaaaaaadddddddd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad: Yes, skeppy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i missed you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad; skeppy we just hung up o-o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: did i stutter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: No you didn’t </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I missed you too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: we should meet up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: so i wouldn’t miss you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: We can do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I'd like to do that someday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: why not tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: We have other things to do, you muffinhead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: We need to plan it out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: but i wanna be with youuuu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: do you not wnann be with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Of course i want to!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I want  to hug you and kiss you so badly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: But I’m really busy :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: I swear someday we’ll meet up and then you won’t have to miss me anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: dfhfwiuhefuihfnjd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: oufdlsdfv</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: Skeppy? o-o </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad; Are you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: yes it’s just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: you’re so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: i love u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: awww, I love you too!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: you know, I just got off my work for the day, we could play something together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: OH OH LET’S DO PARTY GAMES </span>
</p><p>
  <span>skeppers: techno taught me a trick i’m gonna destroy you!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad: oh you little muffin you’re ON </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sapdaddy to karllllll </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: you know </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: when i was first thinking about making that my four friends dated as they all had  wanted to for years </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: i didn’t think they’d DITCH ME SO FAST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: okay that isn’t really true but like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: now it’s only me &lt;/3 i don’t have anyone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: well i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: there are plenty of fish in the sea!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: there must be someone you also like!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy; there’s this guy who i kinda am interested in but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: BUT THE POINT IS THEY LEFT ME FOR THEIR DUMB DATES AND NOW I HAVE NO ONE TO PLAY PHAMOPHOBIA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: what if we play it? :] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: i’m not that good but </span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: i like playing with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: thank you karl you’re a real bro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: haha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: you should also come with me to crash their date later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: well four people is less than crashind date and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: more like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: double one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: huh true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: do you think we can get krinios to join in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: ... yeah </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: why the points </span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>karllllll: you’re so dumb and adorabl</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: dunno if he will be into it but we can try</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karllllll: but for now let’s play</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sapdaddy: let’S GO</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so that's all, folks. thank you so much for sticking around even if this isn't the best, love you all so much. comments are always appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. continuation!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>extra, extra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>check out my new series, 'text fics are fun!'. thank you all so much for the support!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>dweam to georgeeee</em>
</p><p> </p><p>dweam: honestly, how did you even come out with that idea to ask me out?</p><p> </p><p>dweam: it was the cutest thing, don't get me wrong</p><p> </p><p>dweam: but how????</p><p> </p><p>georgeeee: you're not the only creative one here :]</p><p> </p><p>georgeeee: well, i had some ideas before. I knew minecraft is important for us so that was obviously what i wanted to try first, but also</p><p> </p><p>georgeeee: you commented about liking colorful flowers some weeks ago and</p><p> </p><p>georgeeee: well, i thought I could change the code and make it have certain phrases, it wouldn't be that hard</p><p>georgeeee: but then I realized the colors wouldn't probably match in your eyes</p><p>georgeeee: and skeppy had already said he would help so i just thought he'd be willing to be a tester</p><p> </p><p>dweam: ily</p><p> </p><p>dweam: it was very thoughtful i loved it </p><p> </p><p>dweam: :)</p><p> </p><p>georgeeee: :] &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>dweam: check the books in our realm</p><p> </p><p>georgeeee: let's vc actually?</p><p> </p><p>dweam: aight</p><p> </p><p>dweam: listen to you soon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone! i already posted a fic here (the simp dream one lmao) and i wanted to do another. this fic is dedicated to donttrollthedice because their fics have inspired me to keep pushing my writing! thank you for your work, i adore your fics. this will hopefully have 10 chapters but i don't really know for sure, maybe there will be more. either way, thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>